


Like Fire From Her Lips

by joufancyhuh



Series: The Heavens Will Fall [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Month of Fanfiction, Non-con kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Shepard reflects on different kisses in her life.





	Like Fire From Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Month of Fanfiction  
> Day 15: Past/Present/Future
> 
> Title taken from [Sanctified by NIN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXBiYFoHsOg)

_Justified._  

Bee tucked her long black hair behind her ears, raking her nails down her cheek as she took her hand away. She glued her eyes to the leather boots on Rafe’s feet, refusing to glance up at him. The other kids said to do this as a sign of respect, that one should never look their leader in the face. So she played with her hair as she waited for the reveal of her reason for being there. 

Rafe stood up from his make-shift throne and made his way down in front of her. “It’s okay to look,” he purred, one of his hands running along her jaw as he forced her chin up. 

The hand on her chin was so much larger than her own, an indication of how he towered over her short frame. Bee towered over most of the other girls, but standing in front of Rafe, she felt like a younglin’ again. It made the unease in her grow, and even as the Reds leader, she quickly made notes of his weak spots. 

She stared into his face, wide-eyed and silent. Small hairs poked out around his lips, thin and random. His mouth drew back into a sneer, his teeth gaping and crooked. A spiderweb grew out of the collar of his shirt, running up his neck and over one ear, underneath his cropped hair. 

Rafe looked just as intimidating as the stories told about him. Bee felt her heart quicken in her chest, colliding with the sound of the Hudson river behind the warehouse. 

“You’re very pretty.” Rafe’s thumb pushed her lips apart before thrusting into the back of her throat. She gagged at the feeling, struggling to breath but continuing to stare up at her leader as her eyes watered. He pulled it back before propelling it forward again, a wicked smile with a dark glint in his grey eyes on his face. 

He withdrew his thumb and wiped it across his pants. He bent down and shoved his mouth against hers, sour and damp. His tongue dipped into her mouth, sliding along hers. 

Bee froze, unsure of how to react.

* * *

  _Purified._

“So what’s the big surprise?” Blake let herself be pulled down C-Sec hallway toward the Wards by her ecstatic boyfriend. 24 hours of shore leave, and she intended to spend every second of it with him in the apartment. He, on the other hand, wanted to go out, explore the Citadel and take her to Maker-knew-where like an actual date. 

Kaidan grinned, something secretive on his lips. “You won’t get it out of me that easily, Temp.”

She groaned, pretending to try to pull her hand away from his as she rolled her eyes. “Just tell me already. You know I hate surprises, Bug.”

Kaidan gripped her hand tighter, bringing it up to his lips. “I wouldn’t bring you there if I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.” They came to a halt as they reached the elevator. He pressed the button and turned toward her, dragging her into his arms.

She fell into them, warm arms closing around her before he leaned forward, lips brushing against hers. She smiled, tongue darting out to flick at his to lip before stepping back. “We’re not doing well at keeping an air of professionalism.”

Kaidan smirked, taking hold of her hand again. “I’ve a few regrets, but never kissing you.”

* * *

 

 _Sanctified_.

“Do you want to hold her?” 

Blake, soaked in sweat and feeling light-headed, reached her arms out toward the nurse. The nurse set the tiny bundle down, moving Blake’s hands to show her the correct hand placement. 

Kaidan slanted forward as Blake peered at the sparkling brown eyes below, perfect and soft, just like her father’s. Dark tufts of hair stuck to her crown, skin a lovely bronze. Her hands twisted in small knots as she opened her mouth and let out a yawn that spanned her face, a small squeak like a hamster rising out of her throat.

Blake looked to Kaidan, whose attention glued to their daughter. “She’s so tiny.”

“She didn’t feel fucking tiny.” Blake glared down at the wrinkled face but found that she couldn’t stay mad at something that small. This didn't bode well for the future, especially if their daughter gained her mother's stubbornness. 

Kaidan bent his head and kissed their daughter’s forehead, then shifted so he could kiss Blake’s. “She’s beautiful, just like her mama.”

"Do you have a name?" the attending nurse asked, cutting into their first moment together as a family. 

Blake glowered, preparing to snap, but Kaidan cut in, his hand on Blake's shoulder gripping tighter to stay her wrath.

"Andi with an i. Middle name Alenko, Last name Shepard. The spellings can be copied over from our names."  

Blake stared down into the blankets at the now squirming bundle, face reddening in a manner she recognized as her own. She bent her head down and swept her lips across Andi's warm cheeks. Andi's mouth opened, a shriek sure to come out, but instead she yawned again, her face falling back to its original color.  


End file.
